Finding Love
by missbookish07
Summary: Is it possible to fall in love with a person you haven't met? Does it have risks and rewards? Based on the story Appointment with Love by Miss Kishnor.


**Finding Love**

**A/N: This story is based on Miss Kishnor's Appointment With Love. It's a really great story and the main characters' traits immediately reminded me of my favorite couple. Happy reading! Don't forget to leave a review if you want to.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Appointment with Love :(( They belong to JK Rowling and Miss Kishnor.**

* * *

6 minutes to six, said the great round clock over the information booth in King's Cross Station. The 18 year old raven haired wizard who had just come home from the battle tightened his grip on the book he was holding. His heart was pounding so fast that it surprised him because he could not control it. In six minutes, he would be meeting the girl who had a special place in his life for the past thirteen months, the woman he had never seen, yet whose written words had gave him courage and a reason to live. He placed his self as close to the information booth, so the girl would easily see him.

Harry Potter remembered one night in particular, the worst of the fighting, when Voldemort ambushed their camp. He remembered the malicious looks of the death eaters as they fired curses against them.

In one of his letters, he had confessed to her that he often felt fear and only a few days before this battle, he received her answer:

…_Of course you feel fear! It is ordinary, even for the bravest people to feel fear. Didn't King David know fear? That's why he wrote the Twenty-third Psalm. Next time you doubt yourself, I want you to hear my voice reciting to you, 'Yea though I walk in the valley of the shadow of death, I shall fear no evil, for Thou art with me…' I hope this would help you overcome your fear Harry. Always remember that I care for you…_

And he had remembered, he had heard her imagined voice and it had given him more than enough courage, strength and skill to survive the battle.

And now, he was going to hear her real voice. Just four more minutes.

He watched as his fellow wizards who fought in the battle and survived rejoined their families and loved ones. How he wished that his family would be here too. But of course, that wasn't possible, since his parents sacrificed themselves 18 years ago. He snapped back to reality when a blonde girl walked his way. His heart leaped, but disappointment flooded through him when he observed the girl closely. She was wearing a rose in her coat alright, but it was a pink rose, not the little blue rose they had agreed upon. Besides, the girl looked a couple of years older than him, maybe four or five, whereas Hermione Granger told him that she was also eighteen.

He looked at the book he was holding. He didn't know how out of hundreds of books sent to the camp, he picked up _Price and Prejudice_ and found a letter inserted between the pages of the book. He had never believed that a woman could see into a man's heart tenderly, so understandingly. Her name was carefully written on the first page of the book: Hermione Granger. He could still picture the letter she wrote:

_I was just thinking that life for wizards like you who are fighting for our safety must feel incredibly lonely or frightened. So I thought it would be nice if you could actually talk to someone that could give you comfort or understand what you feel. If you are interested, please owl the letter to Hogwarts School of Magic under my name, Hermione Granger. I will definitely answer you._

So he had written; she had answered. The next day, he was moved to another camp, but they still stayed connected.

For thirteen long months, she had faithfully replied, and more than replied. When his letters did not arrived, she wrote anyway, and now he believed he loved her, and she loved him.

But she had refused his suggestion to send him her photograph. That raised his suspicions, of course. But on her letter, she explained:

…_If you're feeling for me is real, then what I look like won't matter. Suppose I was beautiful. I'd always be haunted by the feeling that you've been taking a chance on that, and that kind of love would disgust me. Suppose I'm plain (and you should admit that chances are that I am plain), then I'd always fear that you were only writing to me because you felt alone and you had no one else. NO, don't ask for my picture. When you come back to England, you will see me and I will see you. Then you will make your decision. Remember, both of us are free to either stop or go on after that—whatever we choose…._

One minute to six. He gripped the book even tighter.

Then Harry's heart skipped a beat as he saw another girl walking toward him. She was short, but not too short, and slim; her brown curls cascaded down to her shoulders. Her eyes were chocolate brown, her lips and chin had a gentle firmness. He started walking towards her, completely forgetting to notice that she was wearing no rose, and as he moved, a small smile curved her lips.

"Going my way, soldier?" she asked, smiling.

Uncontrollably, he made one step closer to her. Then he saw Hermione Granger.

She was standing almost directly behind the girl, a woman well past her teen years, her brown hair tucked under a worn hat. She looks bigger than the girl, her thick-ankled feet were thrust into low-heeled shoes. But she wore a blue rose on the shabby brown lapel of her suit.

The girl in the yellow suit gave him one last smile then walked away.

Harry felt as though he was being split into two: he desperately wanted to follow the girl, yet he longed for the woman that gave him the reason to continue fighting and to live. And there she stood. Her pale, plump face was gentle and sensible. Her blue eyes had a kind twinkle.

Harry did not waste any more time. _Maybe this isn't love, _he thought,_ but maybe something as precious maybe even rarer than love- a friendship which I will be forever grateful for._

He held the worn copy of _Price and Prejudice_, which was to identify him to her. Although he felt choked by the bitterness of his disappointment, he said, "I'm Harry Potter. And you're Miss Granger. I'm so glad you could meet me. May I- may I take you to dinner?"

The woman smiled kindly at him and said, "I don't know anything about this, son. That girl in the yellow suit that just walked by, she begged me to wear this blue rose on my coat. And she said that if you asked me to go out with you, I should tell you that she will be waiting for you outside the train station. She said it was a test. And well I guess, you just passed it. Congratulations."

Harry was stunned. The brunette that just walked by was Hermione Granger. The Hermione Granger.

"If I were you son, I'll hurry. She said that she would only wait for you for 10 minutes."

He thanked the woman and quickly ran outside King's Cross. When he got out, he looked down the streets—no sign of her. Was he too late?

Suddenly, there was a light tap on his shoulder. He turned to face the same brunette earlier. His green eyes shone with happiness as he looked at her.

She smiled again and said, "You're Harry Potter right?"

He held the book in front of her and said, "Yeah. Hermione Granger?"

She nodded. "You passed the test."

"Yeah. And, I'm really glad I can meet you Hermione. Would you give me the honor of taking you to dinner?"

"Of course."

Harry did not hesitate and took Hermione's hand as they walked the streets.

And that was the start of Harry Potter's new life, with the girl who truly cared for him, the girl who understood him, the girl who was the reason he fought and the girl he loved.

Hermione Granger.


End file.
